


Немного о заточке мечей

by Raella



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: На каждого хитрого принца найдется свой наставник с двуручником.
Kudos: 2





	Немного о заточке мечей

— Курт, а когда ты нам дашь настоящее оружие? Я имею в виду — боевое, а не деревяшки и вот эти затупленные железки!

Правильный ответ был: «Пока не буду уверен, что ты не отрубишь себе пальцы». Да только это вот выражение лица юного принца Курт знал преотлично. Оно обычно предваряло долгий и бессмысленный спор в стиле: «Что бы ты мне ни сказал, прав буду все равно я!». Курту вдруг очень захотелось заменить спор подзатыльником. Его светлость еще год назад, беря его на роль учителя, разрешил «применять физические наказания в воспитательных целях». Но Курт всегда считал, что бить детей ниже его достоинства. Поэтому он терпеливо пожал плечами, сходил к стойке за своим мечом и протянул его Константину:

— Держи.

Мальчишка радостно улыбнулся, с трудом приподнял его над землей, потом потрогал ногтем кромку рядом с гардой и разочарованно скривился:

— Но он же не острый!

— А ты лезвие по всей длине проверь. А потом посиди и подумай, где заточка нужна, а где — не очень. Вспомни, как я с ним работал. Заодно представь, на какую часть меча идет нагрузка. Ну и учти при этом, что нужен компромисс между остротой и устойчивостью заточки. Самая острая кромка — самая хрупкая заодно, будешь править лезвие от зазубрин дольше, чем использовать по назначению. Оно тебе надо? Опять же, смотри на толщину клинка, она же не вся одинаковая. Значит и углы заточки везде разные.

Константин слушал его, раскрыв рот. Зелень посмотрела на него и с грустью спросила:

— Ты понял, что только что добавил нам уроков? Мы теперь будем учиться еще и мечи точить, так ведь, Курт?

— Соображаешь, — хмыкнул тот с уважением. — Вот прямо сегодня и начнем. Пошли в кузницу. 

— Но... мы думали, что после урока сбегаем в книжную лавку, — приуныл Константин. — Мастеру Игнациусу вчера привезли новые книги. Надо успевать посмотреть, пока все самое интересное не раскупили! 

— Ладно, бегите, — разрешил Курт великодушно. — Просто учти — за своим оружием ты должен ухаживать сам, чтобы точно знать, чего от него ждать в бою. Ну и раз ты еще не знаешь, чем именно ты чаще всего будешь пользоваться в будущем — саблей, шпагой или мечом, начнем изучать заточку всех видов оружия. А ведь есть еще и разные способы заточки даже одинаковых клинков... — все больше воодушевляясь, продолжил он. 

— Да-да, я понял! — быстро перебил Константин. — А с другой стороны, наверное, рановато все это учить, да? Ну, пока я не определился?

— Наверное, — кивнул Курт с задумчивым видом. — Но пока ты не будешь знать, как точить меч, драться им нельзя. Опять же, какая пока разница, каким мечом тебе сейчас тренироваться — тупым или острым?

— Действительно, — выдохнул принц с облегчением. — Пойдем, кузина. Свободное время нам еще пригодится. 

Зелень тихо хихикнула:

— До свидания, Курт, — и подмигнула ему из-за плеча кузена.


End file.
